This invention relates to a toilet bowl illuminating device which is adapted to be mounted on the rim of a toilet bowl for illuminating the interior of the toilet bowl when the seat is raised.
Devices for illuminating a toilet bowl are known in the art. For example, Bittaker, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,4I3,364 issued on Nov. 8, 1983 for "Toilet Light Unit" discloses a miniature battery powered lamp mounted on the top rear of a toilet bowl and controlled by a mercury switch on the toilet seat.